Alienators Evolution Continues
by ferret119
Summary: The gang has a new adventure in Antartica and meets a new ally...
1. Chapter 1

A memory Chapter1

LUCY POV

"I joined the gang to save the world from the genus, but what happens when the genus is defeated? Will the team be forgotten? Will we be remembered as heroes? I wish I could see into the future or be able to predict some things at least. I'll always be curious thought".

Normal POV

As Lucy was thinking Ira was walking past, he had noticed that she had been thinking a lot lately. Are you OK Lucy? -For the last time Ira it's Lutenent to you, she said snapping out of her daydream. -Sorry "Lutenent" Lucy, he said trying to tease her a little. -I'm just thinking that's all,she said trying to sound innocent. -Thinking about what? -Well...what will happen to the team when the genus is gone from earth, Lucy answered hesitating a little. -I'm pretty shure that...we will be remembered as heroes and be able to live a normal life, Ira answered back trying to ignoring the bad memories flashing throughout his head, they had been forgotten the first time. -I sure hope so, Lucy answered looking at Ira with one of her emerald eyes that Ira secretly admired. -I promise, Ira said putting a hand on her shoulder and sitting down on her bed next to her. -Thank you, she answered back after a few seconds of hesitation. -For what? He asked confused. -For reassuring me genius, she answered in a playful tone and looking at him with a smile. -We are a team, he said patting her shoulder and walking off. Ira POV

"I have to tell her something on how I feel about her, it has been six months. But does she like me? If she doesn't she'll kick my butt until it will look like I've had tattoos or something like that. And how will my parents react when I tell them I 've got a huge crush on a military official, I have never even met her parents either. Only she knows who they are, I'll ask her in the morning."

Lucy POV

Ira is really sweet but he does get on my nerves at times, I like him a lot but does he like me? HIS parents know me quite well but I don't even know mine... I have to try and track them down when the genus is gone but they could be anywhere on the face of this planet I've got Russian blood and speak Russian, English, French and Arabic for goodness sakes. Nobody knows that but me and the General." A white flash followed by thunder sounded outside. "Great that is the last thing I need to get to sleep." An other flash came followed by more thunder. "It would be better if I cut off the power but I should better warn the others if this keeps on going on". But it stopped after 10 mins and Lucy focused on getting some sleep. "Storms never last long in Glen Canyon."

Normal POV

"The morning after the storm Lucy when over to the fuse board to dicover that it had shut down following Harry's usual "Why-will- the-TV-not-work!" She sighed and rolled her eyes in amusement before turning the power back on, to her surprise the light came on and went off again before the fuse board let off sparks Lucy immediately switched the power off again." - "Rats it's short circuited because of the water, she muttered under her breath and put her finger in her mouth because of a burn. - Are you alright, Ira said in a worried tone. - Yeah I'm fine, just a light burn thats all, she said in a annoyed voice. - Next time be more careful Lucy, he said teasing her. - Shut-it, she answered in a stern tone. - Alright "Lucy" - SHUT-UP IRA IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE GOT IT? she snapped at him. - C-calm down L.T I was only um kidding, he said in a scared and sad voice. - I'm sorry... Ira its just that it hurts quite a lot and I wasn't in the mood for a joke or being teased, I'm sorry. She said looking down at the floor in shame and even let out a tear that Ira wiped away before aswering in a gentle voice: - It's OK, would you like me to get some ice for you? he asked Lucy could still hear some intimidation in his voice witch made her smile lightly. - Please, I would be grateful . - Will you two ever stop arguing, you sound like and old married couple, Harry added to the argument. - I'll say, said Wayne coming into the room covered in oil, you two DO sound like an old married couple, Lucy decided to run up to them both before stopping short making Harry fall of his chair and making Wayne fall backwards. Ira laughed before helping them both up. - Hey kiddo you mind looking at the fuse board, the lutenent got burnt. - Sure thing Doctor Cain, but only if she apologises. - Sorry kiddo just watch your mouth - Well at least I can listen to my radio, Harry remarked. After they had left the room Ira began to question Lucy about her parents - Hey Lucy what are your parents called? - Well I...don't actually know she answered in a shy voice. - Really? - Yeah, I spent years in Russia, France and even Morroco. - Gees I'm sorry to ask, Ira apologized. - Don't worry I'm happy here. - I'm glad, Ira said in a gentle voice before giving Lucy a small kiss on the cheek that made her blush. She attempted to hide her face before Ira said: - Why are you hiding your face? I quite like seeing your eyes, he answered that made Lucy blush even more. Ira chuckled lightly before leaving her alone to overcome her embaressment. - Ira wait, he turned around. All I know is that I have Russian blood, told him trying to divert from what she originally going to say. - So thats why your so beautiful, he flirted. Lucy blushed even harder than the first time before Ira left the room. The messaging alarm sounded before the team all turned up to see what was going on. - Ira a sientific base has been attacked by the genus in Antartica, you should be able to track it with GPS. - Alright thank you we'll be there soon over and out. Come on people we've a world to save, there is a plane to south america in 2 hours. After the team was ready they set off with their coats. Lucy had to take her military card for security but they boarded the plane, took off and landed on time in two planes."


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

When the team arrived in antartica the transport wasn't the best for Wayne and Ira for they had to wind-board across certain areas following a GPS. For Lucy this was good fun though:  
- Come you guys we'll leave you behind otherwise, she teased the two.  
- My legs fell like melting icicles, Ira complained.  
- You just gotta catch the strong wind and-whoooaa, Harry was cut off in mid-sentence when his kite literally caught the wind.  
- Harry you can do that if you want, but I'm not, Lucy joked a little.  
- Hey lutenent can you give me some tips on how to go and move faster? Ira asked nervously.  
- Sure, for starters try to keep your shoulders back and nearly hang from your kite. If you want to go left just lean or vice-versa, Ok?  
- Got it.  
- Let's go then, said Lucy seeing Harry back on his board.

***  
The team came across a canyon that was dead calm in terms of wind.  
- I think we should walk, Ira said after looking at the canyon walls.  
- I would have to agree, Lucy affirmed seeing the narrow path ahead. Lucy for some instinct decided to slow her paste and walk with Ira. An awkward silence came between them it was only broken by a rumbling and cracking sound from up in the mountains. Harry and Wayne ignored the sound and kept walking, but Ira and Lucy froze on the spot in fear, the rumbling was followed by a white cloud of snow tearing down the mountain at full speed.  
- GET TO SIDES! Lucy cried out by instinct, Harry and Wayne got to safety but wall was harder to climb on their side Lucy slipped but was caught by Ira. It was to late, the snow hit them like a wall and they both fell into the canyon.

Lucy woke up with a sore shoulder and her immediate concern was Ira:  
- Ira! Ira can you hear me! She cried out, she finally saw movement in the snow before digging him out.  
- Are you alright? She asked in fear that her friend my be hurt. After coughing up some snow he answered:  
- I'm fine don't worry, Lucy breathed out in reassurance before Ira told her:  
- Umm...you do know that you've got a bleeding shoulder right?  
- Oops I knew that I had hurt myself on the shoulder but not to this extent, she said seeing the bloody spot on her shoulder.  
- Hang on I've got some bandages in my pack, Ira said but put his pack back on when they herd Scopes's roar.  
- You can bandage me up later for the moment we have to find a way outta here or else we'll be fresh meat, Lucy said trying to convince Ira to go.  
- Alright, try to find a small cave, after 5 minutes Lucy found one with a small entrance.  
- Over here! She shouted to Ira who was also looking for a cave. Once inside they move out of Scopes's sight, they where both heavely panting and where cold.  
- Ira I'm really cold, Lucy said before Ira answered:  
- So am I but if Scopes gets in here I'll distract him, I want you out of here and safe with or without me. Ok? He said giving her a hug to warm her a little.  
- We will both get out Ira if you like or not, Lucy answered hugging Ira back and burrying her face into his shoulder with tears in her eyes. Ira gently put two fingers under her chin before making her look up, he put his hand on her cold cheek and pulled her into a gentle kiss that lasted a few seconds and stroked her long hair with his other hand.  
- We'll both get out then, Ira confirmed witch made lucy smile.  
- Come on then, she answered in a seductive tone. Then ran through a cave complex before hearing a different roar, behind them emerged a giant black and white saber toothed tiger the size of a polar bear. Lucy was ready to tackle it, but it turned and roared at Scopes who had emerged,  
- Ira I've got a last CO2 net, Lucy told him in a half whisper.  
- Huummaannzz you will die today with this inferior creature, Scopes hissed the saber toothed tiger roared and pounced on Scopes.  
- Lucy throw it now! Ira instructed her. Scopes devolved but the tiger stayed normal, it shook of the blue substance on it's fur.  
- What should I do? Dance with it? Lucy asked in fear of a new enemy. The tiger approached a to their surprise bowed in front of them. Lucy now curious held out her hand at arm length with her eyes closed, the tiger sniffed her hand and pressed it's muzzle against it.  
- I thank you for you bravery, the tiger said in a gentle voice witch shocked Ira but Lucy seemed relatively calm.  
- What is your name? Lucy asked calmly, the tiger took it's muzzle off her hand before answering:  
- My name is Valia, the Valiant of the Valley.  
- I'm Lutenent Lucy Mai and this is my friend Ira.  
- Pleasure to meet you Lucy and Ira, Valia said in her calm tone with a kind smile.  
- Pleasure to meet you too Valia.  
- It's a pleasure, Ira answered nervously taking into consideration the fact that he was talking to a saber toothed tiger the size of a polar bear. Valia smiled before looking down the cave and saying:  
- Stay here, neither Lucy or Ira had time to say anything before she was gone.  
- What is she Ira?  
- I think a type of giant Smilodon with a long tail and look like a Benegal tiger to me, Ira answered thinking back to his biological studies.  
- She's not genus is she? Lucy asked Ira with scared eyes.  
- No, she would have devolved with the CO2, Ira answered in a reassuring voice that made Lucy relax a little. Valia returned with a saddle in her jaws  
- If you put this on my back you ride me and I can bring you back up onto the path, Lucy and Ira nodded before putting the saddle on Valia and doing up the girth.  
- I would prefer if you went in front Ira, Lucy told him making him smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the team headed out again to find the pod.  
- If we could get an airhead view of this place it would make this mission easier for us all, Ira said looking at a high summit.  
- We are not climbing that, it's too cold up there, Lucy said seeing the clouds on the summit.  
- Got any other ideas, Antartica is huge, it dwarfs the Sahara desert, Ira said in a irritated tone that started to brew up a fight.  
- Why shoudn't I hit you, she said with gritted teeth.  
- Because if you do that you will extremely unpopular with us all, Ira said with a menacing voice. At that point Lucy just turned towards a valley and walked off, alone.  
- I hate you! She shouted with her back turned to him and tears swelling in her eyes.  
- Walk away! That's what you always do you sulky bitch! Ira yelled back that made Lucy run of shame. She was crying hard and her eyes where cold, she though about calling Vallia but decided she needed some time alone. She found a small cave and sat down before trying to calm her tears.  
- Where are the rest of the gang? A familiar voice said.  
- Climbing a mountain probably, Lucy said pointing to the collosal peak.  
- We need to get them back down here NOW, Vallia said looking at the mountain.  
- Why? Lucy asked confused.  
- There is going to be a storm, a hard storm.  
- Well I 'm NOT going up there! Lucy shouted at Vallia in tears who put her ears back and snarled:  
- If you don't go up that mountain your friends are going to die, Vallia said before roaring into the mountain range, a reply came before a beautiful gold and white dragon landed in the cave mouth.  
- I've had a fight with Ira, he called me a bitch and probably hates me now, Lucy finally admitted.  
- If you don't come they will consider you as one, the dragon said showing her teeth.  
- Snow flake is right Lucy, you can't let your friends down, Vallia growled at Lucy and snarled again.  
- Fine, two against one isn't a fair fight anyway, she said looking at them both before mounting on snow flake. She climbed to the summit in twenty minutes with a freezing Lucy on her back. They found the team huddling behind a rock trying to shelter from to winds. They looked in shock as a huge dragon landed in front of them.  
- Climb on! Lucy shouted with her arm in front of her face. At that point the team just climbed on and tried to endure the winds. After about ten minutes they landed in the cave mouth next to Vallia.  
- Are you all alright? Valia asked, Harry and Wayne looked at each other with wide eyes.  
- Sorry to scare you guys but this is Vallia, she got us out of the canyon, Ira said understanding the fear.  
- I'll ask again, is everyone OK? She asked slightly irritated and the only replies where nods.  
- I think you should talk to Lucy Ira, snow flake whispered to him pointing at her. She was in a small corner crying silently, Ira sighed sadly and walked over to her.  
- I'm sorry I insulted you Lutenent I was being stupid, Ira apologized to her.  
- You have every right to call me a bitch Ira, if it wasn't for Vallia and snow flake you would have died up there. I tried to wuss out of it. I'm such a cowardly bitch, she said still crying hard. Ira put two fingers under her chin like the first time before telling her:  
- To yourself you might be a bitch or a coward, but to me you are the most beautifully attractive girl on the inside and the outside on the face of this planet, Ira said looking into her emerald eyes and stroking her hair.  
- Thank you, Lucy said wiping away her tears.  
- Lutenen- he was cut off when Lucy put a finger on his lip.  
- YOU and only you can call me Lucy, she said smiling at him.  
- Lucy, you can call yourself anything you want, but I'll always love you, he said smiling and wiping the rest of her tears away.  
- Oh Ira..I'm...I'm flattered, she said not being able to find many words. Instead she pulled him into a passionate kiss, the others watched them before Harry threw a snow ball at them and they said together:  
- Get a room! Making the couple blush.  
- Alright, bed time you lot, Vallia said still chuckling.  
- Good night then.  
- Oh, and no funny business you two, Lucy gasped in annoyance and Ira threw a snow ball at her face that made her growl  
- And no comment snowball, he said to snow flake who whiped her tail and hissed at him. Lucy smile and shook her head a little at her soon-to-be boyfriend.  
- Lucy?  
- Yeah...  
- Umm... will you be my girlfriend? Ira whispered to her ear.  
- I WILL be your girlfriend if you are MY boyfriend, Lucy whispered with a seductive smile on her face.  
- It's a deal, Ira said silently chuckling.  
- Let's try to get some sleep now, Lucy said lying down with her hands on his chest and her face buried into his neck. Ira grabbed her slim waist and pulled her closer to him and decided that getting some sleep was a good idea, he looked at the delicate and beautiful creature pressed against him he had butterflies in his stomach. He just couldn't believe he had told her how he felt or how beautiful she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Ira woke up to find that Lucy was still asleep in the some position as when she fell asleep, he lay his face down onto her shoulder and breathed onto her neck. After around 5 minutes she stirred and opened her eyes and looked into Ira's.  
- Did you sleep well? Ira asked her rubbing her soft cheek.  
- Like a baby, she answered in a seducing tone, Ira chuckled and kissed her neck.  
- Shall we go and hunt? Ira asked.  
- I think we should go with Vallia and snow flake it will be easier, she said smiling.  
- Did I hear my name, Vallia said stretching and yawning.  
- We were discussing if we should go hunting with you, Lucy answered.  
- I woud be happy to go hunting I just need to tell snow, Vallia said nudging snow flake and saying:  
- Est wae partit partit in valta four furcifer.  
- Amenas deus.  
- Did you just say that we are going into the vally for a prey? Lucy asked.  
- And did snow just say bring two? Ira also asked.  
- Yes I'll tell you why outside, Vallia said heading out. She looked at a heard of Caribou and pointed to a small cliff above the heard, Ira and Lucy nodded understanding the plan. They hid behind a small rock and jumped out, Lucy killed one instantly by stabbing it in the neck, she felt the body loosen and drop. Ira had killed his with a bit more of a struggle and was standing dealing with a cut on his arm when a buck charged at him.  
- Ira lookout! Lucy cried before jumping at the buck, grabbing it's anthlers and twisting them, a loud "Snap" was heard. They both landed in the snow before Ira came running out to see if Lucy was alright.  
- Lucy are you OK? Ira asked and to his suprise she sat up and brushed herself off.  
- I'm fine, it was the buck's neck, not mine. I didn't want it to hit you, Lucy said smiling. Vallia came around the corner limping.  
- What happened Val? Ira asked seeing her limp.  
- A buck charged at me, knocked me over and my kill got away, Vallia said growling.  
- It's ok, we got three of them, Lucy said pointing at the carcasses.  
- Let's move them to the rocks over here for now, Ira proposed. Vallia stood in the valley and watched them drag the carcasses together, she limped to the side and as Ira and Lucy whent to get the last carcass a rumbling sound came. Instead of an avalanche a stampede of Caribou came down the vally, the rumbling was like an earth quake.  
- Come over here, Vallia said looking at the approching stampede. Ira ran first and Lucy followed, he got to side but Lucy who wasn't close enough was forced to run with the heard.  
- Oh no, she's trapped, Ira said seeing that there was a Caribou on both sides of her. Vallia roared loudly and a black dragon appered and flew down the vally.  
- Jump! I'm a friend! The creature yelled at Lucy who jumped onto her. The creature then picked up speed and climbed onto the air.  
- There she is! Ira shouted as he saw Lucy come towards them. The creature landed and Lucy dismounted, she stroked the creature's muzzle. Ira walked up to her and hugged her.  
- I saw the genus pod, Lucy said looking at Ira seriously.  
- We should attack tomorrow, Ira said looking at her with a simle.  
- There are to many genus to attack alone the creature said.  
- It's true I could see about a hundred or so, Lucy admitted sadly.  
- Hey, what's your name? Ira asked the creature. It was jet black with green eyes like Lucy's, it was about the same size as Vallia and looked deadly.  
- I'm Raven, I'm from Tammabuku, she said looking at Vallia.  
- Fly back there and tell them the flames call to the royal army, Vallia said to Raven who nodded and flew off very fast.  
- We should get the food back and eat, Ira said looking at Lucy. They managed to pull a carcass each up to the cave.  
- Another good hunt I see, Harry said looking at the carcasses.  
- I nearly got trampled on, Lucy said looking angry.  
- How is that supposed to be my fault? harry aswered in a voice like if he was talking to an idiot.  
- Harry I'm not in the best of moods so if you value your arm, BE QUIET! lucy snapped at him before turning and cutting some meat. Ira looked at Wayne with wide eyes, Lucy gave them all some meat but sat down in a corner alone. Ira sighed and sat down next to her, she looked as if she was in pain.  
- The buck hit my ribs and only now is it starting to hurt.  
- Is that why you're not eating? Ira asked hugging her.  
- Yes, it should pass thought, Lucy said not even looking up at him. Ira sensed that something else was wrong, she looked to thinking aswell.  
- Is something else wrong? he asked now very concerned about her helth.  
- Somebody from my family is dead, she answered with a tear streaming down her cheek.  
- Any idea on who it is in family terms?  
- I think it's my cousin.  
- I'm sorry to hear that, Ira said kissing her cheek.  
- It was a plane crash, Lucy said wiping a tear away.  
- Any idea on what caused it?  
- No they sent me a simulation to my laptop based on the black boxes and eyes accounts.  
- I'll have a look what plane was it?  
- A brand new 737.  
- Ok get some sleep I've got a pretty good bunch of ideas, Ira said lying down next to her, Lucy who was usually cold in the night turned away from him and lay there eyes open looking sad. Ira was having trouble understanding why she was doing this but decided that she needed some time alone  
- I know, it's hard on you when you lose someone from the family, Ira said looking at her hoping to get her attention.  
- It's mostly because I didn't get to know him from other than a photo and his name, Lucy answered not even looking at Ira, who sighed sadly and turned over to try and sleep. The others had eaten and where settling down when Ira spotted something in the sky,  
- Hey guy, look at the sky, Ira said pointing up. They all got up and whent outside the cave and watched, Ira noticed that Lucy wasn't there and saw that she was curled up in a corner crying.  
- Lucy come on out at least have a look at the lights to put your mind at ease, Ira said stroking her cheek and wiping away her tears. She got up and looked outside, Ira hugged her and watched her face brighten up. The light lastest for about two minutes and after they all whent inside the cave to get some sleep. Lucy this time buried herself in Ira chest  
- I'm sorry I was ,well I was... Lucy just couldn't find words for what she had done.  
- It's not your fault, Ira said stroking her long black hair, in responce Lucy lifted her head and they kissed briefly and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

A memory Chapter1

LUCY POV

"I joined the gang to save the world from the genus, but what happens when the genus is defeated? Will the team be forgotten? Will we be remembered as heroes? I wish I could see into the future or be able to predict some things at least. I'll always be curious thought".

Normal POV

As Lucy was thinking Ira was walking past, he had noticed that she had been thinking a lot lately. Are you OK Lucy? -For the last time Ira it's Lutenent to you, she said snapping out of her daydream. -Sorry "Lutenent" Lucy, he said trying to tease her a little. -I'm just thinking that's all,she said trying to sound innocent. -Thinking about what? -Well...what will happen to the team when the genus is gone from earth, Lucy answered hesitating a little. -I'm pretty shure that...we will be remembered as heroes and be able to live a normal life, Ira answered back trying to ignoring the bad memories flashing throughout his head, they had been forgotten the first time. -I sure hope so, Lucy answered looking at Ira with one of her emerald eyes that Ira secretly admired. -I promise, Ira said putting a hand on her shoulder and sitting down on her bed next to her. -Thank you, she answered back after a few seconds of hesitation. -For what? He asked confused. -For reassuring me genius, she answered in a playful tone and looking at him with a smile. -We are a team, he said patting her shoulder and walking off. Ira POV

"I have to tell her something on how I feel about her, it has been six months. But does she like me? If she doesn't she'll kick my butt until it will look like I've had tattoos or something like that. And how will my parents react when I tell them I 've got a huge crush on a military official, I have never even met her parents either. Only she knows who they are, I'll ask her in the morning."

Lucy POV

Ira is really sweet but he does get on my nerves at times, I like him a lot but does he like me? HIS parents know me quite well but I don't even know mine... I have to try and track them down when the genus is gone but they could be anywhere on the face of this planet I've got Russian blood and speak Russian, English, French and Arabic for goodness sakes. Nobody knows that but me and the General." A white flash followed by thunder sounded outside. "Great that is the last thing I need to get to sleep." An other flash came followed by more thunder. "It would be better if I cut off the power but I should better warn the others if this keeps on going on". But it stopped after 10 mins and Lucy focused on getting some sleep. "Storms never last long in Glen Canyon."

Normal POV

"The morning after the storm Lucy when over to the fuse board to dicover that it had shut down following Harry's usual "Why-will- the-TV-not-work!" She sighed and rolled her eyes in amusement before turning the power back on, to her surprise the light came on and went off again before the fuse board let off sparks Lucy immediately switched the power off again." - "Rats it's short circuited because of the water, she muttered under her breath and put her finger in her mouth because of a burn. - Are you alright, Ira said in a worried tone. - Yeah I'm fine, just a light burn thats all, she said in a annoyed voice. - Next time be more careful Lucy, he said teasing her. - Shut-it, she answered in a stern tone. - Alright "Lucy" - SHUT-UP IRA IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE GOT IT? she snapped at him. - C-calm down L.T I was only um kidding, he said in a scared and sad voice. - I'm sorry... Ira its just that it hurts quite a lot and I wasn't in the mood for a joke or being teased, I'm sorry. She said looking down at the floor in shame and even let out a tear that Ira wiped away before aswering in a gentle voice: - It's OK, would you like me to get some ice for you? he asked Lucy could still hear some intimidation in his voice witch made her smile lightly. - Please, I would be grateful . - Will you two ever stop arguing, you sound like and old married couple, Harry added to the argument. - I'll say, said Wayne coming into the room covered in oil, you two DO sound like an old married couple, Lucy decided to run up to them both before stopping short making Harry fall of his chair and making Wayne fall backwards. Ira laughed before helping them both up. - Hey kiddo you mind looking at the fuse board, the lutenent got burnt. - Sure thing Doctor Cain, but only if she apologises. - Sorry kiddo just watch your mouth - Well at least I can listen to my radio, Harry remarked. After they had left the room Ira began to question Lucy about her parents - Hey Lucy what are your parents called? - Well I...don't actually know she answered in a shy voice. - Really? - Yeah, I spent years in Russia, France and even Morroco. - Gees I'm sorry to ask, Ira apologized. - Don't worry I'm happy here. - I'm glad, Ira said in a gentle voice before giving Lucy a small kiss on the cheek that made her blush. She attempted to hide her face before Ira said: - Why are you hiding your face? I quite like seeing your eyes, he answered that made Lucy blush even more. Ira chuckled lightly before leaving her alone to overcome her embaressment. - Ira wait, he turned around. All I know is that I have Russian blood, told him trying to divert from what she originally going to say. - So thats why your so beautiful, he flirted. Lucy blushed even harder than the first time before Ira left the room. The messaging alarm sounded before the team all turned up to see what was going on. - Ira a sientific base has been attacked by the genus in Antartica, you should be able to track it with GPS. - Alright thank you we'll be there soon over and out. Come on people we've a world to save, there is a plane to south america in 2 hours. After the team was ready they set off with their coats. Lucy had to take her military card for security but they boarded the plane, took off and landed on time in two planes."


End file.
